


MC

by orphan_account



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: Bottom Xiumin, M/M, Top Chen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2020-01-31 16:09:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18594778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: 感觉没写出来看到访谈翻译的震撼感，有机会再搞搞





	MC

养猫的人都有特异功能。  
毛团子站在脚边仰着头喊一声，就知道该铲屎还是该换水添粮。  
训练完后，金珉锡站在镜子前平复呼吸，金钟大在他脚边耷拉着脑袋坐着一团。  
“哥”他听到对方喊了自己一声，比起平日活泼高昂的声量，显得低沉不少，刚睡醒样提不起劲。  
是真的累了，金珉锡想着。他低头看，汗水沿着下颚线往下滑。伴舞们习惯他们加练的作风，时间到了就自己收拾东西下班，练武室只有他们两个人，汗水落在木质地板上能听到轻响。  
“嗯”金珉锡应了一声，维持着低头看人姿势，如果是平时，金珉锡会直接把水递给对方，长时间高强度练习再加上清亮大嗓门的巴拉巴拉，小孩子贪玩别忘了多喝水。  
然而今天金钟大打了停顿，于是金珉锡应了一声，示意自己听着。  
“哥”金钟大抬头，与金珉锡的视线对个正着。单眼皮大眼睛平静的注视着他，好像提出任何无理的要求，都会得到肯定的答复。  
这算什么，金钟大愤懑的想着。明明只是比自己早出生两年，投射出来的包容像大人对待不懂事的孩童。  
明明只是大两岁，怎么感觉永远追不上。  
自觉无理的要求被吞下了，张嘴说  
“哥，一起去吃宵夜吧”  
“已经说好了我会去担当鉴赏会的MC”  
两个人两句话同时说出口。  
金珉锡自顾自的说出这句话，找了一圈，总算找了两瓶没开封的矿泉水。他走到金钟大身边靠着他坐下，把水递过去，被接住了，像过往一样，每一次。  
练习生时，在异国准备活动时，演唱会前，肩并肩站着坐着，闭眼都能感觉到热量辐射，不是只有自己一个人。  
“所以啊，好好准备鉴赏会，有我在不要害怕”  
金珉锡说完转头看，没忍住笑出来，原来细细长长的眼睛可以睁得那么大，像猫一样。  
啊，他想家里的猫了，要不要抱来宿舍养两天。  
这时候手边没猫，只能那猫咪嘴凑合，伸手揉了一把金钟大湿漉漉的头发，一手都是汗水。  
“哥，我不是猫啊”心头大石落下，金钟大说话的声量又提到了能穿透两扇门一道走廊的程度  
这是主唱的骄傲啊。  
金珉锡笑嘻嘻的又揉了两把，把满手的汗蹭回他脸上，打打闹闹的，活泼的过分。  
”走吧，不是说吃宵夜吗，你请客“  
”你喊我哥，我就请客“这句没大没小的话换来一条甩在头上的毛巾。

哦，大两岁，是哥啊。  
明明长着一张很可爱的脸，个子不是很出挑，私底下话少，一个人可以玩一天，还喜欢喝酒，是个大叔。  
坏心眼的想着，然而被问道金珉锡有什么的优点，捡个三两样说。生怕多说两句，说的停不下来。  
金珉锡什么都好，金钟大是这么想到，反过来也是。  
忙着练习忙着蹲录音室一通忙下来，看到官宣消息。  
真的是要solo了。  
后续的打歌宣传活动要上的节目，行程排得满当当。  
翻开企划案文稿，看到自己的名字，手不自觉地抖了一下。  
有什么好紧张？一路走下来，曾经哭着跟朋友喊这个团要解散，到现在准备五巡，两个团综，和同个staff合作了三个ost。  
万千宠爱，荣耀加身不过如此，还有什么好紧张还有什么好怕。  
可这次不一样啊。  
真要问有什么不一样，又说不清，之前也不是没有一个人的工作。还兴致勃勃的收拾行李往外跑在宣传节目高喊一个人的待机室超安静。  
这次也应该一样，只不过是又一次的一个人的工作，而已。  
鉴赏会的mc还没定下来，公司给了一张名单，都是相熟要好的同辈或是前辈 。  
经纪人让他想想，确定好了就该去联系定日程。  
金钟大看了半天名单，用铅笔写下了心仪名字，又擦掉。  
太为难人了。  
金珉锡太安静，明明是个爱豆却也怕生，金.比格没有line.钟大玩累后，坐在一旁休息会往金珉锡的方向看一眼，基本上就是安静坐着，或是跟都暻秀说两句，私底下镜头外跟熟人打闹起来倒是没什么顾及。  
这是爱豆失格，他想点着金珉锡鼓鼓的腮帮子调侃道。  
想了想，又收回手，戳着自己的腮帮子玩。  
那阵子没睡好，累的躺在床上就闭眼，中间断断续续醒了又睡，特别累人。  
做了好多梦，感觉没睡着。  
梦见什么却也想不起来。  
果然还是害怕。仔细回想起来，他好像从没有真正一个人过。国内盲戳sns都能找到朋友。最开始到异国身边也有金珉锡，卷着舌头学习拗口语言，相互嘲笑对方的难听的发音，一转脸是他一伸手是他。  
说不害怕是骗人，可是一想到对方是不是也会害怕，胆气就这样提起来。  
别怕，有我在，这句话一直没说出口。一直没说，被人抢先了。  
哥，太过分了。

**Author's Note:**

> 感觉没写出来看到访谈翻译的震撼感，有机会再搞搞


End file.
